Fairy Or Kunoichi?
by SweetCake439
Summary: "Huh?" Sakura stared at the two males infront of her. "Imouto-chan!" He grinned at her. "Sakura-chan!" The other one grinned too. Are they talking about me? Why? What's happening?...Sakura let her tears fall...Who am I? Where do I belong?
1. Chapter 1

_"Sakura…T-thank you." Lucy gave her a weak smile and cares her cheek. "Hang on Lucy-nee! I'll save you!" Sakura ran as fast as she can to the hostpital._

 _"No n-need, l-let me go Saku-" Lucy coughed out blood._

 _"No! I won't give up on you! Lucy!" Sakura let her tears fall._

 _"S-sakura, take m-my keys and k-keep it..." Lucy slowly closed her eyes. "No! You promised to be by my and Natsu-nii's side!" Sakura cried. "You wanted to marry Natsu-nii and now you just give it up?!"_

 _Lucy coughed. "I-i'm happy as long as y-you two are h-hap..py." Lucy stopped breathing._

 _"L-lucy?" Sakura felt her pulse not beating. "No..NO! LUCY!" Sakura hugged her dead body. "D-don't leave me! Lucy!" Sakura cried louder._

 _"Imotou-chan! Lucy!"_

 _Sakura's eyes widen. "Natsu-nii! We are here!"_

 _Naruto ran to them. "L-lucy!" Natsu took her in his arms. "N-no!" Natsu started to cry. "Lucy…I-i love you." Natsu whispered._

 _"Uhhh…Lucy-nee.." Sakura wiped her tears away but they won't stop falling._

 _"NOOOOO!" Natsu screamed and fainted._

 _"N-natsu-nii?!" Sakura froze and felt his pulse. 'Only unconscious.' Sakura looked at Lucy's face. "I-i'll take care of your spirit friends, lucy" Sakura stood up. "I promise!"_

 _x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

"-mouto-chan! Imouto-chan!"

Sakura snapped her eyes open. Natsu shook her shoulders. "Imouto-chan! Are you alright?! Say something!" Natsu panicked.

"Yeah…" Sakura grapped her head in pain.

"You sure? You suddenly stopped walking and started crying"

 _'Crying?_ Sakura touched her cheek. "Ah! Sorry, Natsu-nii! I'm fine, let's keep moving." Sakura continue to walk. "We are already near Fairy Tail. Don't you want to take a break?" Sakura shook her head.

"I'm fine, nii-san."

Natsu gave her a blank stare. "You are not!" Natsu picked her up and ran to Fairy Tail. "P-put me down, Natsu-nii!" Sakura yelled, trying to push him a way.

"Not a chance! We are going to Wendy!"

Sakura sighed and let him carry her. "WENDY!" Natsu kicked the door open. "Natsu-san?" Wendy looked surprise. "Sakura is not feeling well." Natsu sat Sakura next to her.

"Is that so?" Wendy turned to Sakura. "Are you alright, Sakura-san?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah! I'm fine!" Sakura stood up, only to be pushed back. "Check on her, Wendy" Natsu glared at Sakura

"Alright, let's see…" Wendy touched her forehead. "There is nothing wrong with Sakura-san." Wendy stated.

"See? I'm totally fine-" Sakura grapped her stomach and coughed.

"Imouto-chan?!" Natsu catched her before she hit the ground. "Oh no!" Wendy touched her stomach.

"Poison?!" Wendy froze in shock.

"Poison?! Wendy do something!" Natsu picked Sakura up, laying her on the table.

"Hey! What's with the noise- Sakura?!" Gray ran to them. "What? Sakura-chan is here?" Mirajane notice Wendy healing Sakura. "Sakura!" Mira ran to her. "What happened?!" Mirajane cares her cheek. "Everyone…I'm fine-" Sakura fainted.

"Sakura-chan!"

Wendy healed her stomach. "What happened?" Gray asked in confuse. "Sakura-san somehow got poison in her stomach…Did she ate something today, Natsu-san?" Wendy looked at Natsu.

"No, she hasn't eat anything today. But I saw how she talke to-" Natsu got quiet.

"Natsu?" Gray looked at him.

Natsu ran out of the guild. "THAT SNAKE BASTARD! I'M GOING TO BEAT HIS SORRY ASS!" Natsu screamed in Anger. "Matte, Natsu!" Gray followed him.

"Is Sakura-chan going to be alright?" Mirajane asked nervously. "Uh-hu! I manage to heal Erza as she was bitten by Cobra-san's snake so Sakura-san should be fine." Wendy smiled. "Thanks god.." Mirajane sighed in relife...

* * *

 _'Ugh….Where am I?'_ Sakura opened her eyes and sat up.

"Imouto-chan…"

Sakura jumped in surprise and looked next to her. "Natsu-nii..." Sakura cares his hair.

"Natsu-san was really worried about you, Sakura-san," Wendy entered the room. "He yelled at me and stayed by your side. He fell asleep after a while." Wendy sighed, looking at Natsu.

"He yelled at you?!" Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

"Uh-hu, he hasn't left your side since yesterday."

Sakura looked at the rising sun. "Why didn't he brought me home?" Sakura turned back to Natsu. "He said here is better than at your house." Wendy replied.

"I see…" Sakura kissed his forehead.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Natsu-nii." Sakura smiled. "Wendy, could you do me a favor?"

Wendy smiled. "Of course! What is it?"

Sakura and Wendy left the room. "Can you teach me some medical stuff?" Sakura looked at the floor. "I don't want to see Natsu-nii's worried face. I want to be the one who help him." Sakura muttered, remembering how much Natsu saved her.

"Alright! Want to start know?" Wendy asked. "Yeah! Let's start." Sakura took Wendy's hand and dragged her outside...


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you guys know where, Sakura-chan is?" Natsu asked, sitting next to Gray.

"She's training with Wendy-chan!" Mirajane replied.

"Training? Why?" Natsu asked in confuse. "We don't know, she suddenly wanted to learn how to heal with air magic." Gray shrugged, taking a bite form his meat.

"What did you say? Sakura and air magic?" Erza walked towards them. "Can she even controle air? I mean, she is a fire mage, right?" Erza looked at Natsu.

"She is, but she allways wanted to learn new things." Natsu frowned.

"That's how we know Sakura-chan!" Mirajane giggled and brought them something to drink. "Well, Sakura is the oposite of Natsu that's for sure." Gray chuckled.

"What do you mean, ice princess?!" Natsu glared at him. "I mean that Sakura is better than you, flame freak!" Gray glared back.

"Are you two starting a fight?" Erza gave them a death glare.

"N-no! We aren't fighting right, Gray?" Natsu hugged Gray.

Gray nodded, hugging Natsu back. "T-that's right!"

"Good, I'm taking a walk." Erza walked away, hoping not to come back and stop their fight again.

"Phew.." Natsu and Gray glared at each other. "Tch! I'm looking for Sakura-chan!" Natsu walked outside and saw Sakura and Wendy.

"Imouto-chan!" Natsu smiled and waved at her. "Good morning! Natsu-nii!" Sakura smiled back and focused on Wendy. "What are you guys doing?" Natsu sat on the ground and watched them. "I'm teaching Sakura-san how to make air wings." Wendy replied.

"You can do that?! Amazing!" Natsu looked surprise.

"I'm only learning small things!" Wendy giggled. "Alright, Sakura-san. Concentrate the air to your back and pushed it out." Wendy explaied.

"Got it!" Sakura closed her eyes and concentrate _'Focuse…focuse.'_

Wendy smiled. "You're doing great! Just a little mor air!" Sakura did what she was told. _'I can feel that most of the air magic is flowing to my back…only more…'_

"HAA!" Air wings poped out of Sakura's back.

"You did it!" Wendy's eyes sparkled. "I did?" Sakura looked behind her and saw wings of air. "You did it!" Natsu ran up and hugged her. "I did it!" Sakura laughed, hugging her borther back.

"I'll practise a little more! You guys don't mind if I…fly around?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not! Go and train the air magic." Wendy's smile widen.

"Alright!" Sakura flew away.

"Natsu-san, I need to speak with you." Wendy turned serious. "What is it?" Natsu looked at her. "

As Sakura was training the air magic, I saw through her sistem something," Wendy said, closing her eyes. "Something is floating inside her but it's harmless. I never something like this before. Can you tell me about her a little?"

Naruto sighed. "She is my little sister…Otou-san and I found her unconcious in a forest. I don't know what happened to her before..." Natsu eplained, not liking to talk about his sister's past. "She was always interested in learning new things." Natsu looked up the sky, seeing Sakura flying around.

"We need to be careful, Natsu-san. We don't know what will happen to her if enemies-"

"I'll protect her!" Natsu looked at the ground, clenching his fist. "She's my only familiy relative. I don't want to lose her." Natsu walked away.

Wendy bit her lips. _'She's getting stronger and stronge. It might be possible that she gets kidnapped.'_ Wendy walked into the guild. _'I need to make something that conects her with us, if something like that happen.'_

* * *

"Woohoo!" Sakura laughed and flew higher _'Air magic is really cool!'_ Sakura looked down, watching the tiny people walking around the tiny town.

"So tiny." Sakura giggled.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around. "Happy!" Sakura flew to him. "I-i saw you flying around!" Happy's jaw dropped as he saw the wings behind her back. "Pretty cool right?" Sakura closed her eyes. "Since when can you controle air magic?" Happy flew next to her. "Since Wendy started teaching me." Sakura flew into er house. "Come! I'll cook us some fish dish!" Sakura opened her door and walked into the kitchen.

"I like fish raw!" Happy stated, crossing his arms.

"Then start eating!" Sakura gave him a raw fish. "Thwank yow!" Happy took a bite from his fish.

"Hmm~" Sakura hummed happily and started to cook. "Hey, Sakura?" Happy lay on the table after finishing his fish. "You'll stay in the guild, right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stopped cooking. "Of course! Why do you ask?" Sakurra brought the cooked fish on a plate and placed it on the table. "You're interested in new things…The hole world is made for you." Happy muttered sadly. "You can leave whenever you want."

Sakura shook her head. "I would never leave the guild! I'm part of Fairy Tail!" Sakura showed Happy her pink mark on her right shoulder.

"Great to now that you are not leaving! Who would cook us food then?!"

Sakura's eyes twitched in annoyance. "That's the reason why you don't want me to leave?!"

Sakura took is tail and trew him out of already opened the window.

"OUCH! THAT HUUURTS!" Happy yelled.

"Get your own food!" Sakura shouted. "You're mean, Sakura!" Sakura giggled as Happy shouted back. _'I would never leave them,'_ Sakura walked into her room and opened a golden box. _'I love Fairy Tail to much...'_ Sakura cares the keys _'They are part of my life…'_ Sakura smiled and closed the box.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura snapped her eyes open and sniffed the air. _'I smell trouble…'_

Sakura got up and walked out of her house. _'Natsu-nii…'_ Sakura ran to Fairy Tail. "Hey! Everyone! What's the matter?!" Sakura slammed the door openen.

"Sakura-chan!" Mirajane looked at her with sad eyes.

"Mira! What-" Sakura froze in shock as she saw Natsu beaten up and bloody on the floor "Natsu-nii!" Sakura knelt next to him. "Natsu-nii! What happened?!" Sakura's eyes watered-

"Zeref is back..." Makarov walked down the stairs. "What?!" Sakura yelled, "You new and you didn't help Natsu-nii?!" Sakura glared at him. "Sakura, I didn't knew as Natsu came bleeding here and said Zeref before falling unconscious." Makarov explained.

"I'm sorry, Master.." Sakura stared at the floor. "Where is Zeref?" Sakura cares Natsu's cheek. "Probably in-"

"Tenrou Jima." Sakura growled "I'll kill him!" Sakura started to run but was stopped by Gray.

"Are you crazy?! Natsu got beaten by him!" Gray stated. "You'll end up like your brother! Do you want him to worry about you again?!"

Sakura stopped moving _'Natsu-nii…'_ Sakura cried silently and hurried to her brother to healed him. "D-don't worry, N-natsu-nii! I'm g-going to protect you this time." Sakura brought both of her hends on his chest. _'Hang on, Natsu-nii…you're going to be fine.'_ Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes. "I..mou..to..chan." Natsu took her Hand and sat up. "Natsu-nii! You need to rest!" Sakura lay him back down.

"Sakura-san! Let me take care of him." Wendy ran to them.

"I want to help!" Sakura wiped her tears away. "She got me already." Sakura's eyes widen, hearing a familiar voice.

"Porlyusica?!"

Porlyusica knelt next to Wendy and healed Natsu with her.

 _'Is it that bad?!'_ Sakura hid her mouth in her palms. "N-natsu-nii..."

Gray pulled her in his chest. "Natsu is though. He'll be fine-" Gray patted her back- "I k-know." Sakura looked at Natsu.

 **Flashback-**

 _"Don't worry, Imouto-chan!" Natsu grinned at her. "I'll protect you from everything!"_

 _Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Natsu-nii! But there will be a time where I must protect you from danger!" Sakura stated. "That will take long if someone wants to beat me, Natsu Dragoneel, dragon slayer and Sakura's nii-san!" Natsu yelled proudly._

 _"Yeah! No one can beat us DRAGNEEL SIBLINGS!" They laughed together._

 **Flashback ends-**

 _'I told you there will be a time…'_ Sakura ran out of the guild.

"Sakura! Where are you going?" Gray asked "I'm getting some herbs!" Sakura shouted.

"Wait! Take this with you, Sakura!" Wendy trew her a bracelet. "It's from Natsu!" Sakura catched the bracelet. "Thanks!" Running towards Porlyusica's house, Sakura sensed something strong. _'Natsu-nii is more important than a fight!'_ Sakura took every herbs that lay on the table and carried it back to Fairy Tail.

"I got the herbs!" Sakura looked around. "They brought Natsu in the infirmary room" Mirajane said. Sakura ran to the infirmary and opened the door.

"I got the herbs." Sakura gave Wendy the herbs "Thanks, Sakura-san." Wendy put the herbs in a bottle with water.

Sakura sat on a chair next to Natsu. _'I won't leave your side too...'_ Sakura took his hand and held it to her cheek. "Get better soon…" Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep

"They are really siblings." Porlyusica smiled.

"Un, I never saw them seperate from each other before." Wendy smiled back. "And I hope that won't change..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura yawned. "Natsu-nii?"

Sakura heared loud noises from outside. "Glad that Natsu-nii is better." Sakura smiled and walked out of the room.

"You should stay in bed, tabasco souce!" Gray yelled. "I don't need to listen to a snowman!" Natsu glared at him. "What did you say, pink haired freak?!"

Sakura sighed."Ahem! Do you two need to fight everyday?!" They froze. "S-sorry!"

Gray looked at her. "I take it back..." Sakura laughed. "It's fine! Fairy Tail is a bunch of unique and freak people." Natsu grinned at her. "That's right! That means you're a freak too!"

Gray punched him. "Shut up!" Natsu punched back. "What if I don't?!" Sakura groaned. "Why can't you two get along?" Sakura walked out of the guild.

 _'What a wonderful day!'_ Sakura looked up the sky and took a walk around the town. "Sakura-nee!" Romeo waved at her. "Romeo! Bisca!" Sakura ran to them. "You two are back! How was the mission?" Sakura ruffled Romeo's hair.

"It was troublesome at the begining but it ended well." Bisca smiled and hugged her. "I see, well I'll see you guys later!" Sakura hugged back and walked into another direction _'Huh?'_ Sakura stopped walking.

 _'This feeling just now..'_ Sakura ran into the forest _'This feels so familiar-'_ A knife came flying towards her. Sakura dodged it. "Who's there?!" Sakura looked around.

"The on that beated you brother up."

Flames came out of Sakura's Body. "Zeref…" Sakura glared at him. "You have grown into a beautiful woman, Sakura Dragneel." Zeref gave her a blank smile. "Why did you hurt, Natsu-nii?! What do you want?!" Sakura yelled at him.

"I only punched him away before he interfer with my work." Zeref stated.

"Only punched him away?! He was bleeding heavily!" Sakura shouted. "But he's better now, right? Anyway, I want you to help me." Zeref walked away. "Help you? Why should help you?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Eighter help or not." Zeref stopped walking. "Well, what's your answer?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "My answer is obvious!" Sakura charged at him. "Huh?!"

Zeref catched her fist. "I expected that answer…." Zeref chuckled. "Ugh!" Sakura was trown into a tree. "I'm not finished yet!" Sakura stood up. "Fire Fist of the Fire Dargon!" Sakura ran to him.

"You don't have a chance." Zeref trew her into another tree. "This is getting annoying…" Zeref's eyes turned red. "Open the portal of the wold of shinobie!"

Sakura's eyes widen as she was sucked by a black hole. "Ahhh!" Sakura hold on to a tree. "Farewell, Sakura Dragneel." Zeref smirked and kicked her Hand. "I will kill if you hurt everyone!" Sakura yelled and disappeard into the hole. _'Natsu-nii!...Save me!'_

"One gone, one left." Zeref disappeared in thin air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu stopped her fist infront of Gray. "Huh? What was that geeling just now?" Natsu muttered, staring at the floor.

"What's your problem now, Natsu?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Something happened to Sakura! I feel it!" Natsu yelled and ran outof the guild. "What?! Wait Natsu!" Gray followd him. "I'm coming too!" Erza stood up and left. "You?!" Natsu stopped running. "Zeref?!" Gray froze in shock. "Where is Sakura?" Erza took her sword out.

"My, my. Why do you want to know?" Zeref asked emotionless.

"I can smell Sakura's szene on you!" Natsu glared at him. "Sakura Dragneel is gone and you'll never find her." Zeref slowly faded.

"Bastard! What have you done with her?!" Natsu sreamed. "Natsu! Let's inform the others and search for her!" Gray and the others ran back to the guild back. "Imouto-chan..." Natsu fell on his knee's. "We're going to find her, don't worry" Erza patted his back.

Lisanna faked a smile. "D-do we really need to save her?" All heads turned to Lisanna. "I know that she is your sister but isn't it a little too dangerous?" Lisanna crossed her arms. "She might be already dead-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Natsu roared angrily.

Lisanna froze in shock.

"How can you say about Sakura like that?!" Natsu glared at her. "You- YOU PIECE OF NOTHING!" Natsu stormed out of the guild. Mirajane shook her head in disappoited. "You shouldn't have said that, Lisanna."

"Why? It's just Sakura-"

"Natsu is right," Gray growled. "You are nothing but fake! I can't belive that Master let you stay at the guild!"

Lisanna crossed her arms. "I don't care! Do what ever you want! I definitely won't help." Lisana scoffed, leaving the guild. Mirajane bit her bottom lip. "H-how could she...Lisanna."

Erza sighed tiredly. "I need a bath..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Ouch! The hell!" Sakura grabbed her head and sat up. "Natsu-nii?!" Sakura looked around, seeing trees she never saw before. "Where am I?" Sakura stood up. "Uh-oh…"

 **Flashback-**

 _Zeref's eyes turned red. "Open the portal of the wold of shinobie!" Sakura's eyes widen as she was sucked by a black hole. "Ahhh!" Sakura hold on to a tree. "Farewell, Sakura Salamander" Zeref smirked and kicked her Hand._

 **Flashback ends-**

"I'm in another world?!" Sakura froze in shock. _'Natsu-nii…'_ Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed. "I need to calm down. I shouldn't be surprise since I was already in Edolas and Edolas is another world." Sakura walked around.

"But this is different…Why does this smell so familiar?" Sakura muttered. "Smells like Otou-san! Maybe Otou-san is here!" Sakura climbed up a tree.

"No dragon.." Sakura sighed in disappointment and climbed down. _'Crap! What now?'_ Sakura sensed someone on a tree.

"I know you are there! Come out!" Sakura shouted.

Two males jumped down. "Impressive, how did you found us this fast, pinkie?"

Sakura's eyes twitched. "Don't call me pinkie, shark face!" Sakura yelled at him. "Don't you know who I am?" He asked in confuse. "No, but I know that you are rude! Who are you?" Sakura stared at him.

"You really don't know who we are? Eighter you are stupid or a really or" He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Kisame...We need our mission done."

Sakura turned to the other man and gasped. "Oh god! You are bleeding!" Sakura walked towards him and touched his eyes. "What do you think are you doing?" He grabbed her wrist. "I'm trying to help you!" Sakura took her hand back. "If you don't want to be helped then fine! I'll leave now..."

Sakura started to walk away. "Wait! You are helping Itachi for free?" Kisame looked surprise. "Of course! It's not like I need anything from you." Sakura stated. "Since I know your names I'll tell you mine too!" Sakura smiled at them. "I'm Sakura Dragneel! Nice to meet you, Kisame-san! Itachi-san!" Sakura bowed.

"Uh nice to meet you too?" Kisame scratched his head. "Don't you want me to heal your eyes, Itachi-san?" Itachi stared and disappeared behide her.

 _'Fast!'_ Sakura grabbed his hand. "What do you think are you doing?" Sakura glared at him. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Kisame's eyes widen in surprise. "You two are not nice at all! I'll leave." Sakura walked away.

"No! Don't go!" Kisame took her hand and stopped her from leaving.

"L-let me go!" Sakura screamed. "Calm down! I won't hurt you." Kisame groaned and let her go. "Then why tried Itachi-san to knock me out?!" Sakura turned to glare at Itachi "Sorry for his behaviour, he is on his months." Kisame explained.

"What did you say?" Itachi glared at him. "Pfff! I guess, I'll forgive you Itachi. But don't try it again" Sakura scowled. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san.." Itachi said blankly "I don't accept empty words but since you remembe mer of someone with your characteristic, I'll forgive you." Sakura smiled at him. _'Itachi is like Laxus so I think we'll get along.'_

Kisame and Itachi Exchange Looks. "Well, let's go" Kisame walked into a direction. "Go? Go where?" Sakura walked next to him. "To our hideout." Kisame replied. "A hideout? What are you higing for?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…Itachi! Say something!"

Itachi didn't say anything.

"You- Ugh! Never mind."

Sakura giggled. "You two are funny! I'm starting to like you guys!" Kisame stared at her in confuse. "You really don't know who we are?"

"Nope! I know nothing beside your names but I want to know you two closer!" Kisame looked at Itachi "We need to speak with, leader-sama." Sakura frowned "Who's this leader-sama? And why do you call him leader?" Kisame sighed tiredly. "Leader-sama will answer every question you have, pinkie..."

"CALL ME SAKURA!"

"Yeah, yeah Sakura."

Sakura smiled. _'Maybe they'll help me to get home.'_


	6. Chapter 6

"And? Did you found her yet?" Makarov asked. "No. We even requested the other guids to find her," Gray sighed. "It seems like she disappeared-"

Natsu slammed his hands on the table. "We are not giving up! We need to find her!" Natsu shouted. "Shut up, Salamander!" Gajieel glared at him. "We are not giving up! So calm down!"

Natsu glared back. "How can I calm down if Sakura is gone?!" Natsu stood up and left the guild. "Hey! Natsu!" Gray followed him. "N-natsu-san!" Wendy followed him too "Geez, what a ruckuss" Freed walked in.

"Freed! Evergreen! Bixlow!" Mirajane's eyes widen in happiness. "You tree are back! We need your help." Makarov said, crossing his arms.

"What's the noise and why is everyone gone, old man?" Laxus raised an eyebrow, noticing that all members were gone. "Sakura-chan disappeared." Mirajane said quietly. "I see…little cherry blossom disappeare?" Evergreen clenched her fist.

"Who kidnapped her?" Freed looked at Makarov.

"It was Zeref"

They froze. "Zeref…" Laxus hissed. "We'll search in Tenrou-"

"Most of the guys are already there," Makarov stated. "You four search in hole Magnolia." Makarov ordered.

"Yes, sir!" They left except for Laxus. "We are talking here baout Zeref. Why should Zeref kidnap Sakura?" Laxus asked. "We assume, that Zeref came for her power." Makarov replied.

"Power?"

"Sakura can controle other magical powers." Mira explained. "Oh? Then I need to find her" Laxus left to find her. "I miss, Sakura" Mira hung her head low. "She'll come back" Makarov stared at the ceiling _'Sakura…I hope you are alright.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are here!" Kisama stopped walking. "Where is the door?" Sakura sweat dropped and watched how Kisame did a few hand sign. The wall opened infront of them.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Sakura awed and went in. "With chakra of course." Kisame replied.

"Chakra? What's chakra?" Sakura tilted her head in confuse.

Kisame blinked. "Come! I'll bring you to leader-sama!" Kisame took her hand and dragged her into a room. Kisame knocked on the door.

"Enter..."

Kisame and Sakura went in. "Mission success!" Kisame bowed. "Good, you are dismissed." Kisame left.

"You are the leader, right? Kisame-san said that you'll answer all of my quetions!" Sakura stared at the shadow infront of her. "That's right. I'm Pein, leader of the Akatsuki." Sakura's eyes sparkled. _'I see…I'm in a guild!'_ Sakura bowed. "I'm Sakura, can you tell where I am?" Sakura asked.

"You are in Amegakure, villager hidden in the rain." Pein repiled blankly.

"Amegakure? Never heared of it before." Sakura frowned.

"You…never heared of Amegakure?"

Sakura shook her head "Nope! Now can you answer my questions, please?" Pein nodded. "What is chakra? And what kind of guild is the Akatsuki?"

Pein looked confused. "Guild? You don't now what chakra is? You are Sakura Haruno, right?"

Sakura gave him a blank stare. "I think you're misunderstanding me for someone else. I'm not Sakura Haruno, I'm Sakura Dragneel!" Sakura pointed at herself. "Sakura Dragneel? Where do you come from?" Pein narrowed his eyes.

"I'm from Magnolia!" Sakura smiled happily. "I never heared of Magnolia" Pein stated.

"Now I understand! I'm not in Earthland, Im still in another world!" Sakura face palmed.

"Another world?"

Sakura nodded, laughing nervously. "Yeah, I'm not from here! I came from a world of dragons and wizards." Sakura explained.

"Other worlds excits?" Pein asked, standing up. "Yes! Can you tell me what kind of world this is-" Sakura suddenly felt dizzy. "Ugh! My head!" Sakura brought her hand on her head and healed it. "What are you doing, leade-sama?!" Sakura sullked.

"I apologise for my actions. I only want to see if you're telling the truth." Pein said.

"Geez! I can you show you in a different way without you harming me!" Sakura groaned. _'I should not show him everything or he'll know to much'_

Pein watched her closely. 'This can't be possible. Or not? If what she say is truth then why is she here?' Pein closed his eyes. Sakura frowed. "Not to be rude but you remind me of a friend, leader-sama..." Pein snapped his eyes open. "I am? Who-"

"JELLAL!" Sakura's eyes widen, blushing slightly. _'T-that was too loud!'_

Pein's eyes twitched, seeing her blush. _'How cute...'_ Pein shook the thought back and stood up. "Well? Don't you want to prove me wrong?"

Sakura grinned. "Of course! Let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright! Let's go outside so I could show you!" Sakura left the room. "Fine, this way." Pein lead her in the backyard.

"Awsome! Is this a kind of training place?" Sakura's eyes sparkled as she saw wooden puppets and hit points on a tree.

"Something like that..." Pein stopped walking. "Now show me."

Sakura nodded and took her keys out. "Watch closely, leader-sama!" Sakura smiled at him. Pein nodded and leaned against a tree: "Open The Gate of The Virgin: Virgo!" Sakura shouted. _'I hope it works in this world.'_

The key shone and a short pink haired person with blues eyes came out. "Is it time to punish me, hime-sama?" Virgo bowed.

"You are here!" Sakura hugged her. "And no! I won't punish you!" "

Hime-sama? Where are we?" Virgo asked, looking at the strang place. "That's exacly what I want to know!" Sakura sighed "You sommoned the wrong spirit, hime-sama. You better ask Crux-san." Virgo poofed away.

"Oh right..." Sakura face palmed and took another key out. "I summoned the spirit I called: Crux!" A sleeping creature in a form of a cross sat infront of her.

Sakura's eyes twitched. "Crux-san! Wake up! You need to tell me where I am!" Sakura shook his shoulder. "Sakura-sama? Why are we in another world?" Crux crossed his legs "Zeref brought me here!" Sakura clenched her fist.

"I see…Well, you are in The Shinobi World." Crux fell asleep "Shinobi World? You mean real ninjas?" Sakura waited for him to wake up. "Yes! You shouldn't let your guard down, Sakura-sama." Crux faded.

"I know that!" Sakura yelled. "Awesome! I'm in a world full of ninjas" Sakura cheered. _'Natsu-nii would be jealous!'_

 **Flashback-**

 _"We need to be quiet or we'll never get the key for lucy-nee!" Sakura scowled._

 _"I know! I know!" Natsu tried to open the door. "It's locked!" Happy said. Natsu banged on the door. "Someone there?!"_

 _S_ _akura closed his mouth. "What are you doing?! I told you to be quiet!" Sakura hissed._

 _"Yeah but how should I do that? I can't just be quiet and do nothing!" Natsu pushed her hand away._

 _"Ugh! Be quiet like a…like a ninja!"_

 _Natsu's eyes widen. "You're right!" Natsu used his scarf to hide his face. "We are, ninjas!" Natsu made a hand sign "Aye, sir!" Happy whispere, hidding behind him. "Idiots" Sakura sighed._

 **Flashback end-**

"Hahaha! That Idiot!" Sakura laughed and fell on her knees. "I-i hope he doesn't act like that if he's here!"

Pein watched everything. _'Interesting…What was that? What exactly is she?'_ Pein walked towards her. "I didn't saw something like that before. Would you mind joining my organization?" Pein stared at her.

"I'm honored! I will, leader-sama!" Sakura bowed.

 _'With her power, we'll be stronger than before.'_ Pein held his hand out. "Welcome in Akatsuki, Sakura Dragneel." Sakura shook his Hand. "Thank you, leader-sama! I won't disappoint you!"

They walked back to the hideout. "Listen this is Sakura Dragneel. She's now part of us, treat her well or there will be punishment." Pein stated emotionless and walked into his office.

"Pinkie!" Kisame grinned at her. "My name is Sakura, fish stick!" Sakura glared at him. "Hahaha! She called you fish stick! I like her already!" Hidan grinned at her "I'm Hidan by the way." Sakura nodded at him.

"So you are not, Sakura Haruno?" Sakura turned to a red haired man. "No, I'm not! Who are you?" Sasori stared blankly at her. "Sasori…" Sakura sweat dropped. _'What a great introduction!'_ Sakura turned to a blond haired guy.

"I'm Deidara, un!" Deidara grinned at her. Sakura grinned back, nodding at him. "Nice to have another female. I'm Konan, nice to meet you, Sakura." Konan smiled at her "Nice to meet you too, Konan!" Sakura smiled back. _'I'll have fun here! I'm sure of it'_

"The others are coming later," Konan said. "I'll show you around." Konan showed her around. Sakura's eyes widen. _'It's soo~ big here!'_ They stopped infront of a door. "This is your room, Sakura." Sakura went in and looked around.

 _'They love the darkness, huh?'_ Sakura sweat dropped and turned to Konan. "Thanks, Konan. I'm fine on my own now." Konan smiled and left. Sakura sighed, letting herself fall on the not so soft bed.

 _'I really miss my own bed...'_

Sakura stared at the ceiling. "This is all Zeref's fault," Sakura groaned. "I want to go home..." Sakura fell asleep. _'Natsu-nii...'_


End file.
